


A Dark Past

by Veilwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kings & Queens, Near Death Experiences, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilwitch/pseuds/Veilwitch
Summary: I will begin by telling you my name - Lina Aergent I come from a long line of warriors that don't give a shit about gender we treat and train everyone the same. Death knocked on my door at the age of 5 unfortunately I survived, not without consequences as two of the most dear and closest people to me were killed along with so many other who tried to protect us. The Ancient land has been my home since birth and it will continue to be even when I am long gone. I have fought for it, bleed for it, sacrificed for it and now I was given the honor to rule over it. You might ask why we call it the Ancient land when we are hunters to begin with - well we tend to outlive the rest of the races so there you have it.





	1. I.	Lost in my own memories

Everything changed on that fateful day when my people and I attended a funeral. It was not a typical funeral, because that day marked the loss of the most valuable and irreplaceable person in Lina life the one who shaped her into the brave young woman that she is, taught her the differences between good and bad and showed her the boundless love that only a father reserves for his daughter. Time seemed to slow down for Lina as her eyes drifted over the mass of people who had arrived to show their respect, loyalty, and support not only to their late leader, who was also considered a tyrant by many, but also to the crowned heiress who was soon supposed to take upon the heavy burden of ruling. 

To the right Lina could see a few representatives from the Corvus coven and its leader Helena who have joined them in mourning and came to say farewell to the man that had protected them for decades. The oracles were present as well high priestess Cassandra along other members of the clan all dressed in white. It was quite hard to miss them as they were the only ones wearing that bright color white. Though it was a strange custom it has been accepted among this nation a long time ago the meaning behind it being rebirth because as we leave this world for the next one we leave behind all our past mistakes and failiures that brought misfortune or harmed to others giving us the chance to start anew be born again. Katia and the whisperers were seated at the back of the crowd as to do not disturb anyone while watching the ceremony take place.  
Finally Lina`s eyes landed on the familiar form of her second-in-command Nathan who was making his way towards her and Noah, but before he could reach them, the voice of her General, the only blood relative she had left, called out to her. He was already standing on the ceremony platform, along the elders of the nation not too far from where her father`s body had been laid.

“It is time, child-”! It was neither a question nor a command — it was a statement that could not be denied as it urged Lina to take her place beside him.  
In order for the ceremony to begin the heiress had to spill her blood as an offering for the fallen one so that his journey into the underworld could commence. The three drops of blood were meant to show that the one taking over was worthy and capable of protecting the legacy her predecessor left behind. The scene made everyone who gathered create uproar while watching the once young princess embrace her legacy. As the ritual ended, the crowd quieted down so they could hear the words said in the honor of their late king.  
“What was it that our elders say when a leader is born-”? The General who was also the grandfather of the heiress asked with a knowing look on his face. Valerion the oldest from the elders stepped forward but not before bowing his head slightly in respect towards Lina who was now beside them on the ceremony platform before addressing the crowd that already knew the answer to the question by heart. However, the only thing that stopped them from answering as one was our tradition that demanded for an elder to address the public in order to remind them again.

“The gods have blessed us with an heir/heiress that will achieve twice as much as his or her predecessor did in their life time. Lay your lives for the one that was chosen to rule over you protect and serve until your last breath and even then do not stop fighting. These words are not unknown to you, they are the reminder of the vow that you have made for so many generations that passed and will make for the ones that will come in the future. A never ending cycle”. However, Valerion words only marked the beginning of the ceremony and with his retreating figure it was time for another elder to take the word and address the silent crowd.

“Have you ever wondered what lessons we teach our young leaders”? Berious asked….but by the uncertain look on everyone faces you could assume that no one had any knowledge about the question in hand which allowed the elder to continue and share the words that were never to be disclosed to anyone except the one that was supposed to abide and live by them. 

“People, strangers, kings and queens call us wise and so many other fancy words, but what no one knows is that we are no better than any of you the only difference is that our words can take or save lives, start or end wars, bring peace or sorrow. Moreover, we are just pawns only to be moved by the one that we train since childhood. So how about we let our heiress share what she was taught for so many years”? Berious stated his left hand motioning for Lina to approach and speak to her people. Steeping to the right she allowed Berious to return to his place next to the other 2 standing elders and her grandfather. In that moment the people turned their attention towards her as she stepped closer towards the edge of the platform watching and observing every move that was being made, trying to anticipate what was going to happen or what was going to be said.

“Give your life for your people, shelter them from the pain and sorrow that is lurking in this world, bear the weight of the world on your shoulders, be truthful to your people, honor the death as if they were still alive, give them peace even in times of war and least but not last: Never let the generations that come after you ever see the battlefield or know the pain cause by losing a loved one”. Lina spoke in a loud voice so that the people could hear each word that was being said. It took all but mere seconds for the shock, confusion and bewilderment to evaporate before the crowed begun cheering, whistling, screaming ovations, bowing their heads and ever kneeling as a sign of respect, appreciation and gratitude for what was said. One the noise died down and the people settled Nayla approached the young ruler in her right hand she was clutching a white cloth that she used to wipe her tears before addressing the crowed.

“Today we are saying farewell to our beloved king who has been taken from us too soon but will forever live in our hearts and be remembered by his countless sacrifices and achievements that will never fade not even when this world will crumble and will be no more”. (The words were said by Nayla the youngest of the elders whose cheeks were covered in tears as she tried to reign in her emotions.) no Approaching the place where her father was laid Lina closed her eyes for a second trying to recall one last time the sound of his voice, the way his hand would rise to silence his most trusted advisors or the way the two of them communicated through simple glances. A single tear was allowed to pass through her eyelids and fall on her cheek as she bent down to kiss her father’s forehead one last time before allowing grandfather and the elders to say their goodbyes. However, they were not the only ones who wanted the chance to express their love and gratitude. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of her second and third-in-command waiting patiently for their turn and behind them were all the people who came to pay their respects and to show their support for the next in line to rule. Time was approaching for the ceremony to come to an end as the sun was already setting and the moon was starting to be visible and as tradition commanded the dead will begin his or her journey as soon as the moon rises.

“It is time to head home my little heiress”. The words came from her grandfather who was resting his right hand on her lower back as he started to guide Lina in the direction of the palace. As soon as her steps reached the last stair of the ceremony platform we were circled by her warriors who were led by Nate and Noah.  
Everyone heard the elders saying as one: 

“Custodiax nos Rex”!(Watch over us my king) - the use of our native language put a small smile on her face because as the time passed we started using it less and less preferring the common language instead of our mother tongue so being able to hear it again even in this situation brought Lina peace of mind.  
The next ones to speak were Nate and Noah they were leading the convoy that was escorting Lina home. Both commanders came to an abrupt stop which forced everyone that followed to do the same and turned towards the platform to address their late King one last time:

“Requiescant in pace mi Rex”! (Rest in peace my king) they said bowing their heads one more time before glancing in Lina direction to make sure she was still behind them. Nate reached his hand to Lina and she took it without even looking, he squeezed her hand as a reassurance that he was there if she needed him but right now Lina just wished the nightmare to be over though she was crudely reminded that it was not a dream as the voices of her people said as one:

“Vale mi Rex”! (Farewell my king). The simple statement brought back the bitter- sweet taste of loss. However, the statement that broke the young ruler the most belonged to her grandfather: Vale Filium Meum (Farewell my son) who was letting go the only child he ever fathered. Lina did not realize that she stopped and turned to face the ceremony chapel until Noah spoke:

“Lina”! He said to get her attention but she did not respond so he tried again but this time he reached to touch her arm in order to get a reaction out of her.

“Lina! Are you feeling OK”? His eyes were full of concern as he tried to get an answer out of me. By now Nate and Yaya started to feel unease and were worried for her because for the first time in years the only thing that her eyes reflected was emptiness which has not happened until this day. But as soon as it came it disappeared too however, it was too late because everyone was looking in her direction trying to assure themselves that she was fine which was a lie because at this very moment she was a mess. However, straightening her position Lina let go of Nathan`s hand and stepped between them brushing Noah's hand in a reassuring manner showing him that she was fine. This was not the time to breakdown; her people needed a leader so that is what she will be no matter how difficult, draining or exhausting it will be.

“Vale Patri”! (Farewell Father) were the only words that left her mouth and by now everyone had their heads bowed because the last one to speak in this kind of situation was always the heir. And just like that she continued to walk on the path that her people were making so that she and her men will be able to walk towards the place we called home. But as the people silently watched the figure of their young queen disappear the question everyone wonder was: How much can a 22 year old girl lose before she breaks beyond recognition let alone repair?


	2. Five month later

How long has it been she asked herself? Five long and somehow empty months since that unfortunate day…. a long time, but still sometimes she found herself walking along the halls that lead to father`s old office or bedroom looking for what exactly? To be honest she did not have the answer to that question because the only thing she was always met with was: a cold, dark room that looks the same it did yesterday. However, today was different there was no more walking along the halls, no more looking for something that cannot be found, she was just standing on the balcony of her bedroom watching the sun raise for the first time in so many months and she finally felt at peace.   
The short black nightdress was caressing her skin every time the wind blow helping her relax more and as the minutes continued to flow by and the first sun rays could be seen in the distance which meant it was almost time for her daily walk through the kingdom. She could hear Nate approaching from behind even before his arms went around her waist and slowly turned her around so he could rest his head on the crook of her neck.

“You're up early”. He said kissing her temple, but that statement only made Lina roll her eyes and try to push him away which was not successful. 

“If you want to get rid of me you need to try harder baby girl”. Nate added before looking at Lina again, his blue eyes seemed to hide some concern which only caused her to feel sad but she was not going to show it because no one wanted a weak ruler. 

“What can I do for you Nathan”? She said with sarcasm in her voice which made him to let go of her and step back into the room starting to get dressed.

“You know we lost him too... his voice was barely a whisper in the beginning, only to get louder as he screamed:

“Damn it Lina I lost him too”!!! The words had double meaning referring to both her father and brother. But, as soon as the words were said Nate regretted opening his mouth in the first place; as he witnessed the glimpse of emptiness her eyes flashed for just a second before it was gone.

“Shit, look Lina I am so sorr....” but he stopped as his eyes landed on her raised hand which told Nate that it was enough, Lina was done listening, the gesture reminded him so much of king Mondo. Closing her eyes for a moment she stepped back into the room. It hurt so much to admit that what Nate said was true, sighing she reached for his hand and guided him to sit on the edge of their bed; it sounded intimate but in reality it was so far from the truth. To be honest she can't remember the exact moment Nate started to sleep in her bed but it had been years since that day, it had something to do with the death of his best friend (her older brother) but today was not the day to share that story. He allowed her to guide him; however Nate refused to meet her gaze so Lina did what usually made him pay attention: traced the scar on the left side of his forehead that he got as a child which was covered by his messy hair. As his eyes met hers you could see the sorrow and regret in them.

“God... I love those light blue eyes of yours”! Lina said caressing his face and finally resting her hand on Nate's neck. 

“I know you all lost my father too, and I realize it is selfish of me to think I am above the rest of you.... sighing she continued: the best way to explain it is: each time someone dies no matter who they are, a part of me goes with them but the death of father took almost everything there was left”. She said while trading her fingers through Nate's hair her nails scraping lightly at his scalp the simple touch relaxing him beyond words allowing them to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere that settled.

“You don't have to justify yourself Lina, I crossed the line and for that I am terrible sorry, you will never know how sorry I really am. But I can’t help worrying about you Lina, since your father’s death you did not cry, talk about it or even grieved. You just continued to train, rule and drown yourself in politics”. Nate said. The worry in his eyes was visible because they changed to the color of the ocean. My hand reached the back of Nate's head and his arms circled around my waist tightening his hold as if to reassure himself that she won't disappear too.

“Screaming, crying or talking about it won't help because that will just make me look like an unstable leader and what do we say about that kind of leader”? She asked but that only made Nate shake his head refusing to answer which made her say it:

“An unstable ruler is a meaningless one and no one will ever follow such a leader. I cannot grieve Nathan because my people have been doing it for the last four months and they just started to heal taking away their peace would be selfish”. Nate made her sit in his lap and kissed her temple which brought a smile on her face as she leaned more into him. A knock to the door made Lina stand but Nate was not having any of that as he brought her back into his lap.

“Who is it”? His voice boomed but it was only met by Noah's laughter that was making his way into the room.

“Bro is she ready, we were supposed to meet 10 minutes ago what is taking so long”? But he stopped as his eyes landed on us. Tapping Nate's hand to make him let go Lina went towards the wardrobe, not before kissing Noah on the cheek it was her way to greet him.

“What about your peace or feelings Lina? When are you going to get a break”? Nate sounded frustrated so he looked towards Noah for help but everyone knew that Noah would never say anything that will hurt Lina in any way regardless of the fact he agreed with Nate. Stepping in front of the mirror she looked at herself and was pleased with what she saw: short black jeans, dark blue top that stopped under her breasts, black boots that reached her knees, five ring daggers around my left thigh and two twin swords on either side of the boots. Her black hair was reaching the middle of her back, on the forehead was laying the crown that was gifted to me as a child by a very important person, fingers full with rings and tattoos all over Lina`s body.   
However, the mirror showed more than just her reflection it also showed Nate and Noah too and both of them were still waiting for an answer to that question. Making her way towards the door she opened it and stepped into the hallway where five of the elite warriors bowed their heads before greeting the young ruler.

“My Queen”! They all said as one. And started following after her but they were not the only ones because soon Nate and Noah reached us and took their places on each of Lina sides.

“I was born into this world to put the needs of my people before me and not the other way around. Starting to explain she was aware that the other warriors, the elders that joined the convoy a few seconds back and Yaya were listening and trying to understand what was going on and why would their heiress say such a thing, so she continued.

“People around us, the elders, Yaya, my own father never understood the reason I kept the two of you around me because you were meant to serve another (which was my brother) not me. I was supposed to have my own Second and Third in command and choose from the warriors that were born and trained for me, not keep what was never mine”. Lina said firmly while all of them continued to walk down the quite endless hallways however the destination seemed to have been long forgotten. 

“What are you trying to say”? Noah asked looking hurt and confused but he covered it really well because no one else was able to see it. Stopping she turned to face everyone but most importantly she looked towards her boys trying to make them understand what she meant.

“Most of them were just kids between 8 and 11 years old when Father crowned me as the legitimate heiress at barely 13 and made me bear the seven kingdoms responsibilities (your title comes with great responsibilities and duties towards your people "Honor the title and the title will bring you honor and greatness. Fail and you will not just fail yourself but your people too" she repeated the words Father said). What was I supposed to do: tell them to bear this burden because it was their birthright and it was a great privilege? Ask them to go to war so they could be killed? How was I supposed to take away their childhood when I was just a kid? So you see my people needs came first and I choose you two because you were older, trained, feared and skilled warriors that had great knowledge when it came to strategies, fighting, winning, protecting and in the end I knew you two were ready for this kind of commitment”. Lina finished explaining as silence enveloped them while they processed what has been said their features a mirror of shock and bewilderment.

“Why didn't you say something before”? Yaya asked breaking the silence. 

“Because for me it was not a problem I always thrived under hard and ruthless training let alone under pressure. For me it was like a normal day of my life, another challenge nothing more. But when it came to my people it was my job to make sure nothing happens to them. I know how the people outside this kingdom talk about Father “the tyrant king that slaughtered people for his own entertainment or just to prove a point”. But no one actually knows the real person behind the walls that father built around himself. The only ones that really saw his kind side were all of us: the ones that he protected, the ones he fought for”. Lina said fiercely rage and hatred consumed her because so many have judged and accused her father of being a tyrant but none of them experienced or endured anything similar to her father and the loss of his wife and son hardened him. Lina frequently wondered if the other nation’s leaders would have survived such a cruel faith let alone have the courage to continue living and do what was necessary in order to protect your last child. 

The pride on her grandfather’s face told her more than she could ask for in a life time and he was not the only one that felt that way, the elders and warriors showed a mix of emotions from: pride, happiness, understanding, love, devotion and complete trust. And just like that we continued along the hallways so we could reach our first destination which was the training ground where the horsemen could be seen in action which has always proved to be extraordinary. The 13th Squad aka “The Horsemen” was created after Father crowned Lina. The squad was formed by Lina in order to keep everything in balance and our future enemies at bay because they represented the ultimate weapon as the warriors were said to be vicious and trained killers who only obeyed her. Hours later after Lina along her small group walked through the kingdom and among its people had decided to retire in the war chamber where everyone took a seat along the large round woodened table in order for the usual formalities to be approached.

“The three kingdoms under my rule summon their leaders it is time to greet them properly as I should have done a while ago”. Lina said after signing the document in front of her before passing it to Nayla as it required to be read.

“Child you do remember that your Father persecuted their kind”. Yaya said looking unsure regarding his granddaughter decision of summoning the other rules into their home.

“I am aware of that but they are still under my rule”. Lina said putting down the document she was currently reading to look around the table to see the other reactions to her proposal and soon came to the conclusion that all of them disagreed with her request.

“Of course they are Lina so if you want to greet them send one of your diplomats or elders to do it. There is no need for them to come here”. Nate interfered clearly not happy with this new development.

“No one speaks in my name as long as I live and sending diplomats will be a sign of weakness or cowardice like I am hiding behind men and walls”. Lina stated harshly not understanding their reluctance regarding this matter. This meeting had to happen sooner or later it was tradition after all as every new ruler had to get acquainted with its vassals.

“The damage you father did to their races was big young one so please reconsider”. Berious said in a calm but strong voice. It was clear that he wanted Lina to change her mind but at the same time new it was unlikely. 

“How many”? Lina asked not looking at the elder as she was signing another paper regarding the shipments of supplies that recently arrived at the shipyard among bringing herbs for the witches as Helena complained that their stock of rare plants was running low and the species they need were only growing far away from this land.   
“How many what, child”? Yaya asked as the others waited for Lina to clarify what she meant even if they were quite aware of the meaning behind their young ruler words. Though they decided to play the guessing game and tried to avoid where this conversation was heading.

“How many dead from each race”? Lina asked her eyes moved around the room waiting for one of the people present to answer. 

“Hundreds; thousands in total child but it is not your fault”. Nayla started to say but did not get to finish as Lina interrupted

“I want numbers…exact ones”. Lina demanded in a low voice. What were they hiding? Even as a child the elders tended to avoid teaching her too much regarding the other three nations that father harmed or the reason behind father`s actions.

“Between 8000 to 15000 people from all the races”. Valerion finally answered though Lina wished he did not. So many people were killed but for what? 

“Warriors, traitors, Killers”? Lina asked but no one dared to answer. It did not make sense everyone seemed to know at least the basis regarding this unfortunate event - all but her. Obviously she heard rumors growing up related to the incident but every time she asked she would be disregarded. 

“Lina you do not want to know. It won’t change anything”. Noah tried to persuade her but that was not going to work at least not today. 

“It does not matter anymore”. Berious interfered in another attempt to put the subject to rest however Lina blank face still demanded an answer to be given there was no way they will keep hiding things.

“What is done is done little one”. Yaya said in an attempt to finalize the conversation but his answer did not please the young queen who looked around only to realize that no one of them intended to actually answer the question. 

“That does not answer the question so one of you better tell me what you are trying to hide. Why all the secrecy? If you do not have an answer or knowledge then your service will no longer be needed from now on”. Lina said which made them stiffen because it was an allusion to the fact that anyone is replaceable.

“Kids, women, elderly and men”! Nayla answered a look of guilt on her tired face because they also felt responsible for her father actions after all the elders used to advice king Mondo as well but at that time they believed it was the only way to keep Lina safe so they agreed with Mondo`s plan. 

“I see. However, no matter the past summon the leaders. I expect them to be here by the end of the week”. Lina spoke firmly her mind still processing what has been discovered trying to make sense of it or find a reason behind such an unorthodox method her father used on people that he was supposed to protect not harm. 

“Yes my Queen”. The elders said before standing and going to do as asked because letters had to be written and sent to the other nations and it was the elder’s job to do it. 

“You need to be careful around them. They are not to be trusted Lina”. Yaya spoke looking concerned regarding his granddaughter safety because people are petty and it was to be expected the other rulers might want retribution regarding the past. 

“Do you know why he killed so many of them”? Lina asked out of curiosity which got both Nate and Noah attention too because that small detail seemed to elude even them. 

“It is hard to explain and even harder to understand the reasons behind what your father did Lina but at that time you were very young and it had only been a few months since the death of your mother and brother. Everyone was an enemy in your father eyes so he thought that if the other regions could be conquered and forced into submission no matter the means he used than you will be safe from all the threats so that is how the West became your father’s legacy and now was passed to you”. Yaya stated not too proud of his son method but he understood that in life we sacrifice a lot for the people we love. And at that time Mondo only had Lina left meaning he would have burned this whole world if it meant she was safe and protected. Mondo might have failed his wife and son but not Lina. 

“The Mad King or The Tyrant that is what people know and remember him as. No matter how much good he did for our nation, how kind he was to his subjects or how many people he saved and provided refuge for. To the outsiders he is just that”. Lina said sighing at the memory her father left behind 

“But we know the truth and that is all that matters”. Nate said and we all agreed 

“No matter how hard the times are”. Noah started to say

“No matter how many challenges we encounter on our path”. Lina continued

“Or how many wars we have to fight”. Yaya said

“Be it moon or sun in the sky. There is one thing keeping us united and that is the name we all bear “venatores” aka HUNTERS”. Nate finished the oath that was made 2000 years ago by our ancestors. It was one of the vows everyone took when they reached the age of five to show that no matter our status as royalties, warriors, men, women, kids or race we all were hunters to begin with.   
After a few more hours of work she called it a day and headed to her bedroom quarters to bath and relax before sleeping. Stepping out of the bathroom she could see Nate was already lying on the bed hand over his eyes and the blankets reached his waist. His chest was rising and falling with every breath he took; waking towards the bed she pick his shirt and put it on before getting on the bed. The movements made him remove his hand and they looked at each other. Her hand moved on its own reaching for his and before she realized their fingers intertwined which made Nate chuckle and Lina smiled.

“You sure about the other leaders coming here”? Nate asked still unsure about this development but he trusted her judgment none the less.

“Yeah and even if I was not that is why you are here. You’re the one that has to keep me alive and away from danger so as long as you are close I will be fine”. Lina said yawning and lying next to him; resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Do you remember the first time I came to you”? Nate asked changing the subject by choosing to go down the memory lane.

“I was seven it was raining heavily and the thunder was cracking outside I just finished one of my training sessions and wanted to sleep and never wake up. But the sudden knock on my bedroom door forced me out of bed I was about to snap at whoever dared to disturb me but then I saw you standing there. You were all socked from the rain, eyes red from crying and lack of sleep. I was so socked that I did not even realize when I got you in the bathroom and started to prepare a hot bath in order to warm you up”. The young queen said fighting back a yawn as she smiled remembering that night.

“For the first time since their deaths you were showing real emotions and all of that was because of me. It was fascinating to watch you that the reason of my visit was long forgotten and I let you do as pleased”. Nate said putting an arm around her waist his thumb drawing patterns on her hip slowly as they both relaxed and tool comfort from one another.

“I brought you dry clothes and told you to go to sleep. You just turned 13 that day and not having my brother around finally broke you however it brought us closer. Since that day I could not sleep without you being in the same bed”. Lina said almost asleep she felt at peace here with Nate.

“Same goes for me too. Thank you for taking care of me, for being there. It means a lot to me”. Nate said as he pulled the blankets over her too and moved them in the middle of the bed.

“Things were easier with you around it did not hurt that much”. Lina said moving more into him she could feel Nate kiss her temple before both of them fell asleep.  
Time passed faster than expected and it was already the end of the week meaning the three rulers were due to arrive at any moment. She had been swamped with all the files that had to be completed in the previous days leaving the young queen little to no time for other activities but she still manages to squeeze in the training sessions, family dinners which were the most enjoyable along with the walks through the kingdom where she can just observe her people, have a little chat and play games with the young ones who were so happy and free of worries. All that aside her main focus right now was reaching the meeting room where the kings along their heirs were waiting.   
The doors opened allowing Lina, the elders, Yaya, Nate and Noah to enter the room and join their guests. Everyone stood the moment we stepped in the room and by their facial expression she could see fear, concern, distress along with some hate and anger but putting it aside at least for now because there were more important matters to attend. Once we were seated at the other end of the table they retook their seats. The room was death silent which made Lina realize how uncomfortable everyone was including her own people. Looking at the people in front of her Lina recognized king Michael who was the ruler of the demon nation, to his left king Romanov was seated arrogance filled his eyes as he watched her through narrow eyes it was to be expected from the lycan leader. The oldest of them all was king Ciel he was known and respected for his military achievements in his youth after all he did rule over the rippers. Deciding to make their lives less miserable Lina spoke in order for this meeting to come to a quick end which is why she did not pay too much attention to the heirs. 

“Welcome to the land of the Ancients. I appreciate you taking the time to come all the way here in such a short notice. After all this should have taken place a long time ago but the circumstances were unfavorable for my nation”. Lina addressed the men in front of her who looked very conflicted at what could be the reason behind their sudden summon.

“Not that we had a choice in the matter”! King Romanov stated as a matter of fact. Bold if you ask me and Lina`s men did not appreciate his words at all as both commanders straighten their positions. Yaya was about to interfere but she stopped him by rising her hand it amused Lina to see the lack of professionalism king Romanov showed. 

“However here you are. There are just a few matters that need to be address before you are free to go your own ways. Firstly my armies have already started marching home; there will be no more warriors on your land from now on. It is time for them to return to their loved ones they earned it after all and because there has been peace for more than 10 years. There is no need to force or intimidate you into obeying me. Secondly I would like you to crown your heirs as tradition asked tough it is a few years later than expected there is no need to fear for their lives anymore because no one will harm them. Last but not least it is time for your Kingdoms to become independent and join the alliance as partners as it should have been from the start”. General Yuri granddaughter spoke folding her hands in front of her and waited for a reaction because she knew there will be one.

“I do not understand. You are offering us this in exchange of what”? King Ciel asked uncertainty could be seen over his face and heard in his words and Lina did not blame the older man for his words.

“Yes. There must be a reason behind all of this. You are his daughter after all”. King Michael stated his words were meant to hurt as well as show distrust regarding her decision. Lina was not surprised at all by their reaction because doubt was natural after what they went through. 

“I do not expect your trust; neither am I going to explain to you why my Father did what he did. I do not expect forgiveness nor will I ever ask for it”. Lina said before she got interrupted by one of the Horsemen entering the room and coming straight to her. Everyone watched as he bends to whisper in the young queen`s ear the reason he was here.

“Noah, Yaya go handle the situation by any means necessary”. The young ruler said as they left the room seconds later. The other leaders and their heirs watched as the men bowed in respect and went to do as told. Soon after she addressed them again ready to end this meeting and attend other matters.

“Well if there are no other questions or statements you are free to go. The accords that will attest to your independence will be sent to each of your nations soon. However the details concerning the coronation ceremony are yours do deal with and do as pleased but keep in mind that I would like to know in advance so we can attend and offer the heirs our blessing and support”. She added standing up ready to leave but she was stopped by king Ciel words.

“Why would you be any different than your father? Do you think that just because you make promises and give us back the land and freedom that already belonged to us for generations we will forget all that was done to us for a decade and a half? Your father made promises too but look what happened to his promises. I remember the day you were born because it was the last day our people would know as peaceful it was the day we lost our freedom even if we were not aware at the matter yet. King Ciel said looking at Lina before continuing. The only thing that separates you from your father is that you were sheltered, kept safe away from the horrors of this world and most of those horrors were made by your father”. Ciel spat the last words and Lina was tempted to slam the other king into a wall at the disrespect he showed when speaking of her late father. No one should ever speak ill of the dead no matter what their past actions were that is what she was taught since a young age but it seemed the others did not share her beliefs as king Ciel was all too happy to open old wounds.

“Sheltered you say, though a sheltered kid is not sent to war at 10 years old or made to bear the responsibility of the seven kingdoms at 13. Protected kids are not bitten by their trainers until they can barely walk or poisoned with numerous poisons in order to make them immune. But you are right I was kept safe, comfortable and had lots of nice dresses, necklaces and above it all I had my father`s love and respect which mattered more than the wars that had to be fought or the challenges encountered growing up”. Lina spoke in a sarcasm filled voice reaching the door but before stepping out she stopped and turned to look at them and they all wear the same stunned expression which almost made her laugh. “Have a safe trip home your highnesses”. She said over her shoulder leaving the room with the others following close behind.

“Do not beat yourself child they are all ignorant and locked into their past”. Valerion said in an attempt to make her feel better but it failed.

“I do not care what they think, assume or say Val I know who I am and what I had to become in order to protect the legacy the was left in my care. Justifying is not something I do but it is amusing to see them thinking that my life was carefree”. Lina said smiling at their stupidity. Do they actually think that it is possible for someone like me to live a simple and easy life? People like us do not know what normal is or means”. She continues to say as we headed down the hall towards the dining room because we were all tired and hungry. 

“That is true little one but the ones we sacrifice for get to live that normal lives we only get to wonder about”. Nayla said a sad smile on her face she was proud of the young woman standing in front of her. She was proud of the young ruler Lina became. 

“Bringing them hope is what keeps us going no matter the price we have to pay”. Berious added which made all of us to hum in agreement.   
After a healthy meal she was more than ready to just bath and lay down but her mind was still racing and replaying the meeting all over again so she decided to go for a run alone instead. The sun was soon setting but she continued to run passed trees, over fallen brunches and puddles. Faster and faster until everything became a blur and the only sound that could be heard was her heart that was about to explode but that did not make her slow down. Relaying only on instincts was something that she used to enjoy, adrenaline pumping through her veins, always being on edge were some of the aspects from her life that had to be left behind once she became crowned heiress and started to put others first. Being reckless was out of the questions because too many people depended on her. Pieces that were sacrificed for a greater cause and purpose but Lina still got the same feeling of freedom and satisfaction every time she run or fought. It brought her closer to their primer nature that made them who we are predator not prey. By the time Lina was back the moon was up in the sky and the palace was quite. The shadows from the torches danced on the walls unknown movements that lured you to join them into an endless dance that will only be interrupted on day time but as soon as the night falls it continues from where it left off.


End file.
